Talk:Elder God
Curiously, I recently got into the Legacy Of Kain series after only playing the Soul Reaver games as a child with limited understanding of the English language. However to get into the proper know of the lore of the whole series instead of arduously playing through all the games I simply watched cutscene collections off youtube, and here's the point; I could have sworn they mentioned the Elder God even in the first game in the entire saga. Moebius I believe, gives a vision to Kain about the underlying behemoth beneath the pillars. Or was it the spirit that dwells at the pillars? Can't remember. Might be worth researching for the wiki. previous unsigned comment by '' In ''Blood Omen 1?, well there are several scripts/transcripts etc around, but no I don't think the Elder God is specifically mentioned in any way (partially because he wasn't conceived of as a character until Soul Reaver 1). Moebius recalls (or shows a vision of) the Slaughter of the Circle and Vorador's subsequent defeat of Conflict guardian Malek (whose punishment for his failure turns him into a walking suit of armor which is sometimes referred to as a wraith or spirit). Also later there is a scene when Kain is in the past and he gets a vision of Moebius rallying the subjects of William the Just from defeating an ordinary enemy. The most probable explanation however, may well be the Pillars resident spirit Ariel, who has been there from the start of BO1 and was referred to as the spirit that haunted the pillars. Baziel (talk) 15:12, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm afraid there is no mention of the Elder God in Blood Omen, and nor does he have any presence at all in that game. He is a character original to Soul Reaver. :The vision scenario you described does not play out, but you may be confused with Hash'ak'gik/the Hylden Lord, who is mentioned in a Chekhov's Gun sort of fashion. --LoK-Aevum (talk) 20:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :the ribbon most alignment status all immunity. ''previous unsigned comment by '' Top Quote "All the conflict and strife throughout history, all the fear and hatred, served but one purpose – to keep my master's Wheel turning. All souls were prisoners, trapped in the pointless round of existence, leading distracted, blunted lives until death returned them – always in ignorance – to the Wheel." I think this would make a better top quote. Anyone agree? ''previous unsigned comment by '' Unfortunately I'd be inclined to disagree. The current top quote is the Elder describing himself, whereas the proposed quote is more descriptive of the wheel and the influence of the Elder on it. I think the current one is more appropriate... Plus we haven't yet got at the sound file for the proposal. Baziel (talk) 15:24, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Generally speaking, we're looking for the most apposite quote possible for the subject of each article. The one you've suggested here is definitely good, but like Baz, I think it's a bit closer to a description of the Wheel of Fate than the Elder God himself. --Aevum (talk) 18:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC)